


Scraps of Something Greater

by Badwxlf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Soulmates, Telepathy, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwxlf/pseuds/Badwxlf
Summary: A collection of drabbles (100-120 words), unrelated in plot unless otherwise indicated, and inspired by whatever ideas may come, whenever they come. Tags will be updated as necessary upon every new drabble addition.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Just to clarify, while I know drabbles are usually only 100 words, I allow myself up to 20 words of leeway because I would... probably suffer otherwise lol
> 
> Soulmate AU - Injuries

Jackie Tyler hated her daughter's soulmate ever since she could remember. 

She hated the far too frequent way bruises decorated Rose's skin, hated the way cuts and injuries would cause Rose's body to bleed red and drain her complexion of color. Sometimes, Rose would even fall ill, feeling for all the world as if she survived through a wicked explosion. Upon waking an odd look would overtake her, and Jackie just knew that she was wondering, perhaps, if she were still the same person.

Jackie could only mourn and tend to her precious child, cursing, praying... Wondering what kind of life her daughter's soulmate must lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 of 2

Rose was happy. Of course she was. She had to be.

She had everything a woman could want: a nice flat, a stable job, a gorgeous boyfriend… Yet somehow, it wasn’t enough. In the back of her head, something called to her, unnerved her: a golden, gleaming hint of a memory that she could not place. An aching longing she could not chase.

It settled in her furniture, followed her through her shifts, and that night, as she welcomed her lover home, it pierced her through the heart.

_ “This is not your home,” _ it sang.  _ “This is not your home.” _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 2

Wrong, wrong—this felt all wrong. When he took her in his arms, why was she expecting the embrace of well-worn leather? When she tugged at his hair, why, instead of what she found, was she expecting longer, wilder strands beneath her fingertips?

When she called his name, why was there another that lingered upon her lips?

Rose pulled away, dizzy. Confused. She met his eyes and recoiled, suddenly seeing the wrong color, the wrong gaze within them. They were neither a familiar frosty blue, nor a warm enough shade of brown, and it terrified her.

“I... I don’t love you,” she accused, throat dry. Legs weak. “I don’t love you at all.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt like I had to up the rating on the collection for this one lol 
> 
> (side note: I actually managed exactly 100 words!)

His gaze was sharp, possession like poison piercing through his blue eyes. It was enough to make her heart stutter, intoxicating enough to drown in. She could see the desire to claim her blazing within him, amidst the ashes of his solitude, and it screamed, unbearably hot.

His fingers dug into her thighs.

 _“Mine,”_ he whispered.

She smiled, pulling him harder against her. Her breath escaped her in labored pants and she sank her teeth into his bare shoulder, the double beat of his pulse warm beneath her tongue. 

_“Mine,”_ she echoed, and he shuddered.

She could do possessive too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 of 2

Rose had always been able to hear the singing. Faintly at first, and she had to really, really concentrate, but it was there. Most of the time, though, it was a vague, yet encompassing, feeling of reassurance, of comfort upon stepping through the TARDIS doors.

But then the Doctor regenerated and the song rang clearer, effortlessly drifting through her mind. It was beautiful: wordless, yet melodious. Soulful. She could detect shifts in the cadence of the song, dips in tune and tone. The rise and fall of emotion.

Every note was a message.

Somehow, Rose knew it was the TARDIS itself that sang to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 2

She thought it was a normal thing. After all, the Doctor was always harpin’ on about the “ol’ girl” and how she was alive, and Rose herself was as much of an ordinary human being as anyone else. She thought everyone could hear the song, feel that magnificent connection.

So she took to nursing it. 

Rose began to loiter in the console room, to meditate on her bed, feeding conversation and memories to the ship inside her head. When she laughed, the TARDIS’s joyful melody would ring out, laughing with her, and it sounded brilliant.

Rose only realized something wasn’t quite right after mentioning something offhand one day and the Doctor stopped dead in his tracks.


End file.
